Recently, intensive efforts have been expended on fuel cell technology development due in large measure to fuel cell efficiency. Fuel cells have exhibited efficiencies as high as 55%. Furthermore, fuel cell power plants are environmentally friendly, emitting only heat and water as by-products.
Thermoelectric devices, which convert thermal energy into electrical energy, have the potential to augment the efficiency of primary electrical systems. Because they are relatively simple devices having no moving parts, thermoelectric devices are amenable to relatively low production costs in high volume and have a potential for high reliability. Depending on the particular thermoelectric technology selected, semiconductor technology and cost curves can be applied to thermoelectric technology implementation schemes to reduce costs considerably.
Accordingly, a thermoelectric augmented fuel cell system is needed which imparts improved fuel efficiency to a fuel cell system by generating the same quantity of electrical energy as that generated by a non-augmented system while using less fuel for the purpose. Furthermore, a thermoelectric augmented fuel cell system is needed which is capable of increasing the electrical output of a fuel cell system without requiring additional fuel.